


It was beautiful, wasn't it?

by VelvetGoldmine007



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetGoldmine007/pseuds/VelvetGoldmine007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were the same. We wanted the monster to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was beautiful, wasn't it?

Cold. I immediately felt it. Freezing, icy, even snowy inside my body. 

I was wet and bloody. A very interesting combination. As my glasses had fallen off my face long ago, I could barely see.

Was this death? Did I finally succumb to the wounds placed on me? How peaceful that would be...

He grabbed me then, pulled me out of the water. I had hoped he would be dead too.

I felt sand beneath my fingers, it was soothing. He was speaking to me but I couldn't understand.

I opened my eyes and saw his elegant, monstrous face staring back at me. _We had murdered together..._ It was glorious.

He helped me sit and just studied my face.

" I was telling the truth, Will. I had only ever wanted that for you. It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

We kissed for what seemed like forever. Lips against lips, rage against fire, inside us both. 

So there we lay in the sand, quickly shedding clothes. I had never felt so much passion.

This was right, and we both knew it. We belonged together and this was where we were meant to be.

We were the same on that beach. He owned me and I owned him. 

When it came to a sublime finish, we were still the same. Everyone had a monster inside of them. Except we dared it to come out.

 


End file.
